board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Account Status
Category:Vocabulary The following is a list of possible Acoount Status Ailments. Most of these are attainable through the Karma System. *(-4) Closed - Account closed by user. Closed accounts cannot be re-opened under any circumstances. *(-3) Pending Closure - Account marked to be closed by user. Account will be closed in 48 hours, and after that can never be restored under any circumstances. *(-2) Banned - User has been banned from posting messages for one or more Terms of Service violations. *(-1) Suspended - User's posting privileges have been suspended for one or more Terms of Service violations, pending review by an Administrator. *( 0) Inactive - User has not yet activated their account using a valid e-mail address. Cannot post messages. *( 1) Read-Only - User can read most message boards, but cannot post messages. *( 2) User Suspended - Account suspended by user to prevent abuse. Contact GameFAQs for restoration. *( 3) Purgatory - Account suspended indefinitely by admin for numerous TOS violations. *( 4) Pending Review - Account activated, but pending review by an administrator before use *( 5) Warned - User on "parole" for one or more major Terms of Service violations. Can only post 3 messages per hour (10 per day), no topics, restored after 48-72 hours.) *( 6) Negative Karma - User has karma of less than zero. User can post a total of one message per day, and any further TOS violations are grounds for banning. *(10) Provisional (1) - Created with Freemail/AOL/WebTV. Upgraded to New User after 48 hours with positive Karma. Can create 1 topic, 10 messages per day (3 per hour). *(11) Provisional (2) - Created with regular e-mail. Upgraded to New User after 24 hours with positive Karma. Can create 1 topic, 20 messages per day (5 per hour). *(15) New User (1) - Can create 5 topics, 30 messages per day. Can delete own messages, close topics. *(20) New User (2) - Awarded to users with at least 20 Karma. Can create 10 topics, 50 messages per day. Can now mark messages for moderation, use meta-mod. *(25) New User (3) - Awarded to users with at least 40 Karma. Can create 10 topics, 80 messages per day. Can now view own posting history. *(30) Regular User - Awarded to users with at least 75 Karma. No posting restrictions, can now search topic titles. *(31) Veteran - Awarded to users with at least 150 Karma. No posting restrictions. *(32) Legend - Awarded to users with at least 350 Karma. No posting restrictions. *(33) Elite - Awarded to users with at least 700 Karma. No posting restrictions. *(34) Icon - Awarded to users with at least 1000 Karma. No posting restrictions. *(35) Idol - Awarded to users with at least 1500 Karma. No posting restrictions. *(36) Ancient - Awarded to users with at least 2000 Karma. No posting restrictions. *(37) ??? - Awarded to users with at least 3000 Karma. No posting restrictions. *(41) VIP - Media: User confirmed as a professional member of the gaming media. *(42) VIP - Industry: User confirmed as a member of the game industry, although not directly involved in game production. *(43) VIP - Production: User confirmed as a member of the game industry, involved in game production. *(50) New Moderator - Moderators who are assigned to a specific category of marked messages. *(51) General Moderator - Moderators who are not assigned to a specific category, can handle all marked messages. *(52) Specialist Moderator - Moderators who are assigned to a specific category, but can also handle all other marked messages. *(53) Lead Moderator - General moderators who also handle some administrative duties. *(60) Administrator - Administrators can review and ban suspended users, as well as controlling all other aspects of the boards. *(70) Data Administrator - Account used for Coding/Testing of Boards